


The First Time

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days [1]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Batman References, Gen, aw yes spookstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"30 Days" is a collection of short Spookstar fics written to go along with a 30 day writing challenge on Tumblr.<br/>Spooktre is 2spookyteen.tumblr.com. (Credit for him goes to zombieskully.)<br/>Rocky is school-of-rocky.tumblr.com. (Credit for him goes to adori/wansura.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wansura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wansura), [zombieskully](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zombieskully).



“You wanna know how I got these scars?” 

The Joker hisses on the television set. And for whatever reason, the atmosphere between the two boys on the couch had become heavy. Rockstar side glanced at Spooktre and saw nothing but the mask of the boy looking back at him.

“Ain’t that jusst ironic.” The boy mutters beneath his mask. Rocky bites his lower lip and pretends to be paying attention to the movie. But Rocky was curious, hell everyone was, what was underneath the boy’s mask. Only his ears, part of his skin by his hair and his one blue eye was all anyone saw of his face. As his best friend, Rocky respected his feelings and never bothered him about it, but damn! 

Rocky just shrugs. “Guess so.” He doesn’t say anything else about it and tries to focus on watching the Batman rushing to rescue Rachel Dawes as she tumbles on the roof.

Something in Spooky seems to break and suddenly the movie’s paused. “Hey, man what’s the —-” Rocky stops when he looks at Spook who is removing the mask. His face pales as he sees his best friend’s face for the first time. 

The scars are scary. And Rocky knows they are real. He sees why he only sees one eye through the mask when he see the eye patch and the scar covering it. There is a big scar going from ear to ear, crossing over his lips like a permanent smile; just like the Joker.

It suddenly struck Rockstar why Spooktre had wanted so badly to watch The Dark Knight tonight. 

It’s moments before either of them talk. Spook looks to Rocky and smirks. “Dude. Ffuckin breath, will ya?” And that’s the first that Rocky realizes he was holding his breath. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, smiling slightly.

“S-sorry…Wasn’t really…ya’know.” He shakes his head and looks at his friend, taking in all the scars and the way they form around his face. 

Spook’s smirk just grins. “Wanna know how I got these sscarss?” Rocky doesn’t say anything, but nods just once. He pauses, and sighs. “Well you ssee…I nevver had a good relationsship with my ffather. And he wass…a drinker. And a ffiend. And one night, he went crazier than ussual, and my mother goes into the kitchen to get a kniffe and deffend hersself. He doessn’t like that one bit…”

He stops and looks away. “Sso he takess the kniffe to her and…laughss. He turnss to me and ssayss…” Hes looking back at Rocky, grinning. “’Why sso sseriouss?’”

And that’s when it hits Rocky. This isn’t how he got the scars. He was quoting the damn movie they were watching! Because now Spooktre’s laughing and pointing a finger at his face. “Wow! You really believved me!”

“You fucker!” Rocky takes the pillow next to him and slams it against Spooktre’s chest, laughing along.

So maybe this night hadn’t gone as Rockstar had thought. But that was ok. He may not have gotten the story he had been waiting to hear, but he had figured that it would be ok to wait a bit longer.


	2. Missed Connections

It took him a while to get used to the new surroundings.

Spooktre was a strange transfer student to Thneedville High School and no one had bothered him because of his cocky attitude and his mask. With a special note from his mother, the teachers don’t bother him about it, but no one likes it. Spooktre cannot help the fact that he wears it for everyone elses good.

He walks home alone every day and every day he gets home to an empty house. He uses his time to play his guitar loudly. He doesn’t remember what it’s like to really have a good friend or two and doesn’t feel like he needs one but Spooktre knows that he’s missing something in his life.

There is a small concert club that he found on the outskirts of town that he found on a whim while he wandered the streets one night. He had gone in a few times to listen to a few shitty local bands every now and then. It was until one night, that he stumbled upon a…not so shitty band. The leader of the band stuck out among the crowd - one they called The Rockstar. Spook wasn’t quite sure if it was a nickname or not, but with the way he carried himself and his red and blue spiked mohawk…he was really rockstar material. 

His voice rang through the club and people actually paid attention to him on the stage. His presence on stage was unlike no other vocalist Spook had seen live. The Rockstar always met with the fans of his band after their set, girls flocked around him and he would casually flirt with all of them, signing ticket stubs or pieces of napkins, handing out fake phone numbers for no reason other than to entertain the girls. Spook had wanted to speak to him and tell him how much he admired his guitar skills but he kept to himself in the back, not wanting to darken the boy’s light.

He had been to six of their shows now. Knew lyrics to the songs they wrote, the guitar riffs too. He was a big fan, even enough to like their band page on Facebook. It wasn’t much but an admiration of music taste. Still, he never made a move to talk to The Rockstar.

During the sixth show, right before the main attraction played, Spook bumped into someone. “Oh. Pardon me…” He turned to apologize and was caught off guard by the grinning Rockstar.

“Oh no, dude. No problem.” He extended his hand to the masked boy. “Rocky, diggin’ the mask, bro.” Spooktre stared at the hand and slowly took a step back, shaking his head.

“Ssorry…I havve to go…” He turned on his heels and headed to the doors, frowning beneath his mask, muttering to himself as he hid himself in the bathroom. “Sstupid. Sso ffuckin’ sstupid…”

Spooktre hasn’t been to the concert club since.


End file.
